1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to imaging an object by using multi-energy X-rays, and displaying the images for a diagnosis to be made.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-rays are widely used in various fields to acquire medical information related to a patient at a hospital, and the like.
The X-rays are generated when electrons generated by a cathode filament strike an anode target. When the generated X-rays are irradiated to an object, the X-rays may be attenuated based on a material or a characteristic of the object, and X-rays passing through the object may form an image on a detector installed behind the object.
A large number of X-ray systems may display images using an attenuation characteristic detected when X-rays having a single energy band pass through an object. In such X-ray systems, when materials constituting the object have different attenuation characteristics, an image with good quality may be acquired. However, when the materials have similar attenuation characteristics, a quality of the image may be deteriorated.
A system using multi-energy X-ray (MEX) may acquire an X-ray image of at least two energy bands. In general, a material may have different X-ray attenuation characteristics in different energy bands. Accordingly, such characteristics may be used for decomposing an image for each material.